Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997)
The Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) is a high-performance lightweight variant of the 997 GT3. It was mainly designed as a homologation model for the Porsche 911 GT3 RSR. Unlike the 996 GT3 RS, the 997 GT3 RS was no longer produced in limited quantities. In 2009, the 997 GT3 RS received a facelift. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 exotic, which is unlocked upon completing its online reward card. The GT3 RS is noticeably faster than every stock tier 3 car in terms of acceleration and handling. It can also compete against other Custom class cars like the Koenigsegg CCX and Pagani Zonda F, but may struggle to keep up with the fastest tier 3 cars such as the Audi Le Mans Quattro. It cannot be used in career mode, but must be driven in the gold tier checkpoint event of the challenge series and can be driven in Quick Race. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS costs $120,000 in the car dealership in Need for Speed: ProStreet. It is available in the Booster Pack downloadable content for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The GT3 RS is depicted with precise handling and good acceleration. Its top speed however may be exceeded by Tier 3 cars with a higher power output. It is an obvious choice for Grip, although its handling can be also useful in Speed. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS in Need for Speed: Undercover can be purchased for $215,000, once the player has completed the Job "Rematch" in the Gold Coast Mountains. Like the Porsche 911 Turbo and Porsche 911 GT2, the GT3 RS has a higher top speed than every other tier 2 car. It is capable of reaching 228 mph (367 km/h), which is the highest top speed within tier 2. The GT3 RS has an average acceleration, though it is better than that of the other Porsches. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 vehicle with a 9.00 car rating. Upon collecting 80 stars, the GT3 RS can be purchased for $160,000. Thanks to its responsiveness and braking capabilities, the GT3 RS is one of the best tier 3 cars for racing. Its top speed and acceleration are average compared to the rest of Tier 3. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS appears as an A class car in Need for Speed: Nitro. It is rated 4 in speed; 3 in both acceleration and handling; 5 in drifting; and 2 in strength. A 911 GT3 RS with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Gold Cup events. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS appears as a Modern Road class C vehicle in Shift 2: Unleashed. It is featured with a rating of 960 at a price tag of $125,000 and a 3.60 handling rating. The GT3 RS performs similar to its appearance in Shift. German players could unlock an Autobild Edition of the GT3 RS upon redeeming a promotional code from a special Auto Bild magazine edition. The Autobild Edition"has an overall rating of 1360 and handling rating of 3.80. It competes in performance class B and is overall a slightly quicker rendition of the standard GT3 RS. Gallery NFSCPorsche911GT3RSSilverCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSPSPorsche911GT3RS997.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNPorsche911GT3RS997Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSNitro_Porsche911GT3RS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_Porsche911GT3RS2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) NFSS2U911GT3RS997.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorks911GT3RS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Autobildday.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Autobild Edition) Category:Reward Card Cars Category:Booster Pack Cars